All I want for Christmas
by GeekSheek89
Summary: The WWE annual Christmas party was in full swing, employees and superstars alike swarmed the private party at a local tavern, Dean is all alone at the bar wishing he had someone all his own, more than Seth could ever know. Make his wish come true; all he wants for Christmas is...


Hi guys, it's that time of year again where we all warm and fuzzy feeling inside and sick of the sight of EggNog. This is just a little one off I came up with while at work today listening to Christmas Tunes.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

All I want for Christmas.

Sitting alone at the bar Dean raised his glass tanker to his lips taking another large mouthful of beer grimacing at the sound of Mariah singing about what she wants for Christmas, again. The WWE annual Christmas party was in full swing, employees and superstars alike swarmed the private party at a local tavern all wearing various different Christmas related paraphernalia, Santa hats and tacky jumpers as far as the eye could see all drinking, dancing and spreading holiday cheer. A large bronzed tattooed arm threw its self around his shoulder

"Cheer up, Its Christmas!"

Looking to his left, he was greeted with the broad smiling face of his friend Roman, emblazoned with a blue jumper with a happy looking snowman on the front and a pair of reindeer antlers propped on top of his head, however Dean didn't feel much like celebrating. He shook his head in disbelief, "You look ridiculous" he remarked turning back to his beer,

"Your such a Grinch" Roman added sitting on the empty stool next to him nudging his elbow with his, he could tell his friend was tipsy and it made him smile. He was suddenly aware of something being put on his head, catching his reflection in the shiny draft beer taps Roman had placed his antlers onto of Dean messed up brown hair, smiling broadly at his own reflection he took another swig of his beer _. 'Now I look ridiculous'_ but he didn't remove them,

"Merry Christmas!" Spinning on his stool he watched as Bailey bounced in front of him and Roman smiling brightly, trading in her usually ring attire for a very festive 'Mrs. Clause' red velvet dress and leggings. "Love the ears!" she said flicking Dean's antlers.

"Merry Christmas Bay" Roman answered sliding off his stool and scooping her up into a Reigns bear hug, she squealed as he lifted her up off the floor, as they delved into there own conversation of "what you doing for the holidays" Dean turned back to his beer, nearing empty he flagged down the bar tender and ordered another.

"Sethy!" Baily squealed,

Turning back towards the commotion, he saw the tall tanned stature looming into view, his long black hair tied back and wrapped into a messy looking bun, wearing a long black coat with his shoulders covered in freshly fallen snow. His heart skipped a beat as brushed away the fluffy flakes and pushed his thick framed glasses up his nose, wrapping his arms around Bailey in a huge friendly embrace. "Happy holidays" he called now sharing a hug with and pat on the back with Roman. Dean slid off his stool as Seth stepped forwards, they clashed in a tight embrace as the pair shared a long awaited hug, pulling him in close and squeezing him tightly "hey stranger," Seth muttered him his ear, his soft voice and privacy of the comment sent shivers down Deans spine. Being on the different brands and having completely different tour schedules made it very difficult to see one another it had been weeks since they had last seen one another. Seth had always been one of his closest and dearest friends, ever since day one in the company, they toured together, shared hotel rooms, sure they had there ups and down but it just made there relationship stronger, to strong in fact. Over time Dean had developed deep feelings for the man, to him it was significantly more than a simple friendship, and took him a long time to come to terms that 'something more' would never happen.

Holding him at arms length staring into his dark chocolaty brown eyes he noticed his line of vision flicking up towards the stupid antlers on his head. He chuckled at the sight of them, his perfectly white teeth exposed in a state of amusement.

"They suit you," he teased, his eyes sparking in the dim light of the bar,

"Rollins!"

"Oh there's Sasha, I'll be back in a sec," he said patting Dean's shoulder and following Bailey towards the pink haired woman. Returning to his seat, he cradled the new glass tanker in his hands staring down into the foamy amber liquid.

"talk to him" Roman encouraged

Genuinely confused and shocked at his outburst Dean stared at him friends a cocky half smile plastered across his face "huh?"

"Dean man come on, you have crushed on this guy for the best part of a year, isn't it time you did something about it?"

Roman was the only person he could talk to about this, after all he had known him just as long as he'd known Seth, he couldn't possibly let anyone else know how he felt it would completely ruin his 'Lunatic Fringe' image. It took him a long time to admit it to himself however, it wasn't until the brand split earlier this year that he truly realized how he felt and by then, it was too late.

Snorting he shook his head "it's just not that simple Roman"

"Why are you so afraid of being happy?"

"I'm not afraid of being happy;" he defended himself "I'm afraid of falling in love with somebody who won't feel the same way"

"And how do you know he doesn't, huh?" he probed "have you talked to him about it?"

Dean scoffed "please Roman, be serious"

"I am!" he said in a high-pitched squeak "I have been watching you eye him up for the last year, the sexual tension alone is killing me. Will you just go talk to him"

"And say what Ro? Hey I think your hot lets bump uglys?"

"let's start with telling him how you really feel"

"I'm not doing it"

"Dean" Roman pleaded

"No!" Dean snapped "look, I buried this along time ago, I came to terms that nothing would ever happen between us, so why are you pushing this?"

"Because-" Roman said with a sigh, "because I'm fed up of seeing you so miserable." Dean was shocked and hurt by his words "The happiest I've seen you in months was at Survivor Series, it was the first time I had really seen you smile since the draft and that was only because you had spent the last 3 days with him."

Dean looked over Romans shoulder, he could see Seth talking with The New Day boys, laughing and joking with Xavier, Kofi and E. He had taken his coat off now and was draped over his arm as held a glass tanker like Deans in his hand "I get what it is like to be lonely, it sucks. But it doesn't have to be like this if you just talk to him"

"I'm going for a smoke," Dean said sliding off his stool ripping the antlers off his head slamming them down next to his glass and storming out through the crowd

"Dean" Roman called after him but he was already gone.

The snow was falling lightly and a thin layer lay across the ground dusting everything in a faint coating of white powder, every exhale Dean took he could see his breath crisp and clear in the cold winter night as he leaned against the brick wall of the building. A small shiver ran down his body as he realized he had left in such a hurry he had forgot his jacked which was still lying across his bar stool. Standing there in only a smart short-sleeved button down grey shit, he fumbled for the packet of cigarettes and lighter out of his jeans pocket. Placing the filter in his mouth, he raised the lighter trying to flick it into ignition. He was mad at what Roman had said, not because of his words, but because it was true, and as much as Dean didn't want to admit it, he was lonely. He was sent to Smackdown with nobody; he and Roman face timed whenever they could but it wasn't the same and as for him and Seth their friendship had all but fizzled out, Dean trying desperately to keep his distance, trying to get over his feelings for him. That weekend at Survivor Series was amazing, it truly felt like the old days of the Shield, going to bars, working in the ring together, Dean loved every second of it and craved to have it back but he knew he could never have it. Frustration starting to take over as his cold hands could not flick the flint in his lighter to ignite his cigarette

"I thought you quit"

Seth emerged from the doorway of the busy bar, his coat plus Deans leather jacket draped over his arm. Handing the lunatic his jacket he slipped on his own coat "Thanks" Dean muttered as he accepted the jacket slipping it on, the cigarette still hanging out his mouth "Relapse I guess" he said as he tried desperately to light the end of the thin white stick again. Seth walked over and removed the lighter from his cold grasp, flicking the flint it lit instantly, offering the small yellow flame towards Dean he cupped his hands shielding it from the wind lighting up his cigarette and exhaled a large cloud of smoke above his head. Seth handed the small plastic lighter back to Dean and leaned against the wall next to him, they stood in an awkward silence as they watched the snow fall softly in the glow of the overhead street lamp.

"How come we don't talk anymore" Seth finally said breaking the silence,

Dean took a long drag of his cigarette the end glowing red as the burn line traveled down the paper "I don't know" he lied

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked

Dean smiled and shook his head "no, it's not you"

"Is it why you're smoking again?"

Dean took a long pause, "yeah, I guess so" he had never really thought about it before, he had been smoke free for a few years and was very proud of it, but that first lonely Smackdown after the draft he found himself in the parking lot sparking up.

"Roman's worried about you"

"Roman needs to worry about himself" he replied gruffly

"Dean," Seth pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of his friend placing a comforting hand on his bicep "I'm worried about you"

Not meeting his gaze, he shuffled his feet in the slightly deeper snow "Why?"

"Your radio silence towards me, you're smoking again-"

"So?"

"So?!" Seth blurted out dropping his hand from Deans bicep "We used to tell each other everything and now it's like I don't even know you anymore. I bet you wouldn't even tell me what you'd want for Christmas."

Dean laughed a single solitary ha "I don't care about the presents"

"Really? There's not a single thing you want?"

Dean thought about this question but that stupid song just kept playing repeatedly in his head. Looking up finally his bright blue eyes searching his, maybe it was the beer, or the romantic snowy setting or even the spirit of Mariah but from somewhere deep within a little bubble of courage burst. Dropping the stub of his cigarette to the ground, he snubbed it out with his boot, returning to Seths gaze.

"Seth, I-" but the words wouldn't come, he swallowed hard "I-"

"Dean, What is it?"

He sighed and blurted "All I want for Christmas is you," his gaze instantly dropping to the floor. Seth took a deliberate step back and the sudden crushing realization that his reaction was not what Dean had hoped for. Seeing their entire friendship crumble right in front of his eyes, the relief that its now off his chest off his chest was tarnished by the sheer embarrassment of quoting that song. Aware that Seth had returned in front of him, his forefinger and thumb pinching Deans chin and raising it to make him look up. Tears brimming in his chocolaty eyes

"Had to be Mariah huh?" he smiled with delight and Dean laughed with relief, closing the gap even more Seth stepped forward and Dean found himself suddenly short of breath, was this a dream? He wasted little time in placing two hands on the back of Seth head and pulling him in for a sweet passionate kiss, Seth wrapping his arms around his lunatic. Leaning back from there kiss Seth's glasses had been nudged out of place on his nose, Dean corrected them for him, before resting his forehead against Seth freakin' Rollins, both of them grinning like the cat who got the cream. "Merry Christmas Dean," he said kissing him lightly on the nose, his hand sliding down his back to his hand locking their fingers together.

There was a loud squeal, which made them both jump. Standing in the doorway stood Sasha, Bailey and Roman watching intently.

"You guuuuys" Bailey squeaked again "I think I'm going to cry!" she said flapping her hands in front of her eyes

"It's about time," Sasha said

Roman leaning against the doorframe to the tavern, his arms folded and a smug smile on his faces he extended a hand towards Sasha "Pay up Banks" she rolled her eyes and produced $20 from her purse and begrudgingly handed it to him.

"It's like a Christmas miracle, Ambrollins finally cannoned!" Bailey skipped over to them and hugged them both crushing Dean and Seth together

"Amb-what?" Dean asked confused

"Wait" Seth interrupted letting go of Dean "you had a bet on us?" he said turning to Roman, who shrugged

"I said the Christmas Party, Sasha had the Rumble"

"You guys are un-believable," Seth said getting annoyed but Dean just smiled, the first genuine sincere smile in weeks, he didn't care, he truly did get the greatest Christmas gift of all.

"Come on guys; let's get drinks we need to celebrate!" Bailey said taking Dean and Seth by the wrists and dragging them to the door.

"I can't believe you bet on us," Seth continued as they all walked out of the cold and back into the tavern.

* * *

Happy Holiday everyone!

GS xx


End file.
